


Trick or Treat

by punkybear64



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Twins, and by twins i mean you have twins in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybear64/pseuds/punkybear64





	Trick or Treat

"If it keeps raining like this you’re gonna be one wet pussy,” Roger mused while watching you sew cat ears onto a headband.

“And you’ll be one wet pirate; don’t forget you’re going trick or treating with us.” You ignored his cheeky comment and stuck the sewing needle in the side of your mouth. 

“Someone has to stay and hand out candy, though!” he protested.

“The twins are still little, we’ll only go down the street and be right back. Plus, we’ll go early so I can get them in bed on time. We can leave the bowl outside the door until we get home.” 

Roger relented, being too tired to argue when he knew you would get your way. Halloween was the next day, and while he wasn’t too keen on the idea of dressing up just to take the toddlers out for candy, you insisted. He would rather have gotten a babysitter for the night and gone to a party, but ever since Alexander and Sophie had been old enough waddle around and say a few words, adult-centered parties dwindled. 

This was the first year you were taking the kids out for candy and you wanted it to be special. It wasn’t their first time in costumes, the last two years they had been pumpkins and Mickey and Minnie Mouse, but this was your first time making a slightly more elaborate costume. Thankfully you had been able to pull it off, having only your own costume left to finish the night before the holiday. The twins were going to be Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy, 

The next evening, after getting yourself in costume (essentially black pants, a black shirt, a cat ear headband, a sewn-on tail, and some whiskers on your face), you attempted to wrestle your little ones into their outfits. Sophie was easy enough, she already loved to dress-up, but Alex had no intention of wearing the outfit and yarn wig you had made. Alexander was hardly fond of clothes on a normal day, so as soon as Roger had gotten ready (boots, black pants, a half-unbuttoned white shirt, and an eyepatch) you enlisted his help. 

“C’mon, bub, you have to wear your costume if you want candy,” Roger bargained. 

The word “candy” caught Alex’s attention briefly, stopping him long enough for Roger to wrangle him into his pants. 

Meanwhile, Sophie sat quietly while you drew freckles on her cheeks and a red triangle on her nose. Although they were twins, some days it felt like they were nothing alike. 

“Remember, when you knock on the door you say ‘trick or treat’!” You told Sophie as you adjusted her wig.

“Twick or tweat!” She giggled. Being only two years old, they both struggled with their “r’s”. 

Alex parroted his sister while attempting to wiggle out of Roger’s arms, unsuccessful, as he had his shirt tugged over his head. You quickly swooped in to smear the same makeup on his face and get his wig on as Roger held his arms out of the way. 

“All done! Let’s go get our shoes on!” You sighed, heading for the front door. 

The twins toddled after you & Roger, shrieking happily as they went. The pair of you got them into their shoes, grabbed their candy bags, and flicked on the outside light as you left, dropping the candy bowl on the stoop. You stopped to take a photo of them in front of the door before heading off down the sidewalk.

“You know they shouldn’t even have candy at this age, right?” Roger huffed as he held Alex’s hand. 

“Yeah, so free candy for us.” You retorted. “Plus it’s just cute, let me have this moment!” 

The neighbors you went to first were an older couple who “oohed” and “awwed” at your matching babies while giving them a small handful of candy. You only took them down your street and back, every person at the door telling you how cute they were. By the time you were on your way towards your house again, the twins were whining to be held. You picked up Sophie while Roger took Alex, the two of them nearly falling asleep by the time you reached the front door. 

Undressing and washing the kids’ faces was much easier by yourself since they were so sleepy, so you let Roger sit by the door waiting on any trick or treaters. With the children in bed, you walked into the living room to join Roger. 

“Didn’t end up being a wet pussy, did I?” you teased, spreading yourself across his lap.

“No, but I bet I can change that,” he countered. 

You squirmed and giggled as he nipped at your neck and squeezed your sides. 

“Try to save that for the bedroom,” you gasped. 

“Well come on, then,” he said, picking you up over his shoulder and hauling you to your room. 

You only hoped the twins wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night.


End file.
